Mara Cruor
}} Mara Cruor is a character created by Exotoro. She is a immortal (physically 23) year old woman with the power of Haemokinesis, which manifests through red flame-like energy. She was born during a blood moon and is an Iconoclast. She is nearly as tall as Sia, towering over several characters in height. History TBA Personality Mara is Plato's guardian and in their culture, his slave. Although she is Plato's slave, they see each other as equals, although Mara is contractually obligated to do anything Plato tells her to do. For the most part, Plato usually shies away from controlling her. Unlike Plato, her powers do not control her but she has regrets about her powers, sometimes wishing to get rid of them for how much pain must be inflicted to use them. Mara seems to have very conflicting feelings about people in power, reveling in their misery while also feeling incredibly bad if she comes across as even slightly rude to Plato, who while doesn't treat her like a slave, is still technically her master. She likes to feel in control but robbed of that she feels very weak and hurt. She expresses this control any way she can, through piloting the ship or setting up shop with a fruit stand. She has also been seen yelling and hurting herself over almost literally nothing, which she later states doesn't make sense considering how well Plato's family treated her; which may be implying that she was passed down from another one that didn't treat her so well. She also seems to feel comfortable most in her rather skimpy attire, only covering up when told to by someone else and then immediately taking the shirt off when she returns to the ship. This may be another way of her exerting control over herself. Powers and Abilities Mara has the power of Haemokinesis, a dark based elemental power that uses blood to generate constructs and can use it to create her own blood puppet. *Flicking her finger down when near exposed wounds or blood creates lines of blood that acts like puppeteer strings towards her target. *Swiping creates a blood whip, which absorbs any blood spilled by target and if used often, creates a more powerful whip. *Swiping both of her hands down while kneeling creates blood rain, draining blood from nearby targets and absorbing it into nearby blood constructs. *Putting her palm out and focusing on creating a construct will create a blood construct from blood near her. *When falling, she can create Blood Wings which allow her to fall gracefully. *Holding both palms seems to create some kind blood shield but she cannot hold it up for too long or she risks passing out or even dying. Relations Plato Konrad The two are close friends, concerned over each others safeties and attempting to reconcile their birth conditions. Plato lets her be the one in charge as he knows it makes Mara feel comfortable and Mara doesn't blame Plato if the Inverse takes over him. As basically their only friends, Mara and Plato do not usually find themselves in arguments due to how well they know each other. General Syande The two flirted while waiting for Valerie's limo, which consisted of a kiss and perhaps even more. Mara seemingly fell for her, and hard, wanting Syande to run away with her as they left the Lifts. However, when Mara learns about Brook, she runs away in tears. It is unknown if Syande knows how Mara feels for her. Gallery Mara Cruor.png|Mara's original art by Exotoro. Mara CruorBloodWing.png|Mara's alternate art, showing blood wings. Category:Females Category:Iconoclast Category:Haemokinesis Users Category:Original Characters Category:Exotoro's Characters Category:Characters designed by Exotoro Category:Immortals Category:Alive Category:Fantendoverse Characters Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Blood of Prometheus Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory